My World
by Supermoi
Summary: AU An inside view from a slave in a World where the Autobots won the war. It will be a short story, and Skywarp-centric. Will contains slash and Mature themes. Non-Con warning.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. Otherwise, I'd be rich...

**Notes: **That is something that I wanted to try for some times now. It will contains slash and angst, but also some fluff and awww-ing moments. I hope you'd like...

**My world**

_Prologue_

From the very first moment I online after my creator gave me birth, my life wasn't mine to control. I was never the master of my own fate, but I don't mind it. I never knew better, and I got lucky enough to be owned by a mech who was caring and quite lenient towards us. But as I said, I never knew what freedom feels like. It's a concept that I can understands, mind you! I am not stupid! But I can only imagine what it's like to be free, to have rights and be able to go where you wants, when you wants it.

Why? Simple, I am a slave. I was born that way and will probably dies that way as well. But I don't mind, I have a good master, and my life quite eventful in his estate!

I can already see you free mechs frown and shake your heads at that statement. Is it so hard to believe that someone can be owned and don't even have a life from his own, and manage to find happiness in life? I can, because it's in my nature to be like that. I am an easy-going, happy and - my Master say so often - very cute mech! SO I do have things I can be proud of. I am pleasing to the optics, that much is a reality. My Master often ask me to come to him after a particularly hard day of work so he can spend hours stroking and touching my platings. But he would never force anything I really don't wants on me, or any other slaves he owns. It generally don't come any further then touching.

But I know he wants more, and at some occasion, I let him go further. Ho, he could just take what he wants, but he never do it. He wait for me to say I want it before interfacing properly. It's quite pleasing, he's really skilled at this. What I like the most though is when he takes me outside or send me on an errands for him out in the City. Iacon is so beautiful! I love that place. I can spend hours on ends flying above the City and looking at the spires reaching for the sky! From my Master's estate, we can see them very well, as his Mansion is situates just outside the City on a cliff. It has the best view of Iacon!

But of course, a slave's life isn't easy. It's hard work and always trying to please the Master at every moments! I am lucky not to be a Mining or a Working slave, though... I'm built too lithe and slender for that. I'm a fighter model, or I would have been if I was a free mech. An aerial fighter Jet. Like my creators were when there was still a war going on, before the Autobots won. The Masters aren't bad, though! They try to let us slaves have at least a bit of freedom of movement and abuses, I mean real and terrible abuses, are rare. In that estate it never happens. If punishments have to be done, the Master is always fair with it, and the sanctions are always proportional to the offense.

All is not fun and joy, though. Far from it. But if I starts to dwell on it, I'll go crazy!

For starters, I never knew my creators. They belongs to another master who lives on the other side of Cybertron, on Praxus. I was taken from my mother-creator as soon as I was old enough not to need him anymore, and brought to my new master. Here, it was another slave that raised me. His name is Slipstream and he's a Seeker like me. He is older, a lot older, though... And I knows thing from during the war. I see Slipstream as a father figure for me, always have. But is getting really old now. He cannot do as much things as before and I fear the Master would soon have to send him away. Slaves that become useless due to crippling injuries or old age are kindly put to sleep and their bodies are melted so the metal and bases components can be re-used.

The slaves knows it and accept it. But I'm grateful, that I still have many many Vorns to live! I don't wants to see the smelting pits before a very long time! But when a slave become useless, it's normal that he's replaced. It's the cycle of life and death here, for us. Just like it's normal that, when he's old enough, a young slave would spend some times in the breeding facilities to test him and see if he's suitable to bear sparklings.

I'm at the age when I'll soon be sent there to be tested and, if I'm suitable, I'll be impregnated with sparklings by mating another suitable slave. A slave whom would've been chosen for his matching CNA and traits that would complete mine. I won't know him, and once it's done, I won't see him again. It's ok, I don't mind it either. I will bear the sparklings until they are born and then nurse them until they are six months old, then they'll be taken and sent to their new owners. I won't see them again and... That is something that makes my spark ache just a little bit... But I won't complain, a slave never complains or argue.

But I just know I'll be spark-broken when they take them from me. I just know it... After that, I'll be returned to my Master and I won't be asked to bear other sparklings for at least two Vorns. That is what will happens IF I am found suitable for this task. Something tells me that I will... Ho well, I'll bear with it, as I do with everything else!

Ho, I must leave now! My Master calls me! I'll talk to you later!

My name is Skywarp, by the way.

_-TBC-_


	2. Chapter 1: Master

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. Otherwise, I'd be rich...

**Notes: **That is something that I wanted to try for some times now. It will contains slash and angst, but also some fluff and awww-ing moments. I hope you'd like...

**Warning:** Non-Con in this chapter, and angst of course. I love tormenting my seekers...

**My world**

_Chapter 1: Master_

My master was working on his lab. As usual I softly knocked at the door and waited for him to acknowledge me. He did pretty quickly and turned around to face me. He had that calm, kind smile that reassured me on his faceplates and motioned for me to come closer.

"Come in, Skywarp. I have some tasks for you today that will please you, I am sure of you. You'll go get me some supplies in the City Market. I have a list here, everything is written there."

He gave me the list of items he wanted me to go get and I took a look at it. All of it was easy to get. It wouldn't be long. But the prospect of stretching my wings and fly around was so exciting! I wanted to hug him and say how much I was grateful but I held myself back. It wouldn't be appropriate, even if I am sure my master wouldn't have minded. he was always kind and caring for us. After a moment, his aristocratic, high voice tore mo out of my reverie and I listened carefully again.

"When you are done with it, I will have something else for you to do. I have heavy equipment to move and some cleaning to do... You'll do fine for this task, Skywarp. Now go, I want those things as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master, right away!" I said with a curt nod and a smile, then left the room.

I left the estate a few moment later and flew towards the city. My master was a scientist, so he always had errands like to ask of me or his other slaves. Sometimes it was Hardsteel, or Slipstream. But my protector and caretaker was getting too old for this and I was taking over all his tasks slowly. The old flyer, a shuttle a lot like Skyfire, would soon be sent to the Slave Recycling Unit. It makes my Sparks ache to think about it, so I push those thoughts asides. But when that time would come, I just know I'd be spark-broken... I love the old mech so much!

After a few more moments I land and then I walk into the market. At the sight of my slave collar, most of the free mechs here just look away and ignore me, and it's just fine by me. I hate being the center of attention. I immediately go to the many merchants that already have the packages ready for delivery and pay them. In two cycles I am done, and I am heading back home. I decides to walk a bit though before flying home, because I love to take time to think. I leave the market and walk through the streets. I know all the shortcuts and the places I should avoid, but there is always risks for a slave on his own. After the war, the Autobots had upgraded the enslaved Decepticons with codes that forbade them to arm an Autobot in any way. They cannot hurt or strike an Autobot, and if they try, an override system will make it impossible and their limbs won't respond at all. They'll lay motionless and defenseless. I had never experienced it myself but I saw it happen to a freshly captured slave, just upgraded, and it wasn't pretty.

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't noticed immediately I was being followed. But when rough hands grabbed me from behind and I was silenced with brute force, I had a muffle yelp and my optics shot open widely. I was dragged towards a deserted and empty wharehouse and then roughly threw to the ground. I looked up and I saw there was three mechs, all of them bigger and looking stronger than me. But their optics... When I saw those optics, I shivered with dread. They had the most sadistic and dark looks I ever faced... My master never looks at any of his slave with that look! Not even close to it! And all the mechs visiting him, that I knew about, were kind and treat us well.

But I had heard about abuses and mistreatment. Not every masters were as kind and gentle as mine and his friends. And there were gangs... They specifically looked for lonely slaves on the streets and ambush them, then... DO horrible things to them. because they can, and they know law's on their side! I have apparently been caught by one of those dreadful gang... Three mechs, looking dark, sadistic and lustful, ready to do thing that I cannot even imagine... Or I don't want to imagine, because I can very well guess what they wants to do. I dare to speak up, as one of them pull me roughly to my feet.

"You cannot hurt me! My Master Perceptor will be very angry if you damage me!"

"Ho, really? You know what? I don't care..." One of them says and laugh sadistically. "If Perceptor wants to come back to us, he'd have to find us first. And that wont happens."

He laugh again and the two others follow him. The concert of laugh makes me curl slightly and dread the next move. They weren't impressed. I let out a little whimper when the edge of my right wing his grabbed and the tip roughly bent. I yelped and fell to my knees. The pain's sharp and dagger through my entire wing! It's like liquid fire through my energon lines... Finally after a long moment the rough hand let go and I curl on myself, trying to protect my body. I cannot fight back all I can do is trying to protect myself for severe harm. I feel someone grab my left shoulder vent and then slam me on my back hard. I cry out in pain as my wings hit the floor and bent slightly. Then what I see makes me wants to disappear through the floor. They had all removed their interface cover and... No, that couldn't be happening! I offline my ootics and try to crawl away again, only to feel a hard foot pin me on the floor, crushing my cockpit. I hear myself say, whimpering and begging.

"Please... Let me go... Don't hurt me..."

Above me, as I feel someone straddle my waist and a heavy weight rest on me, a voice answer my pleas coldly, sadistically, shattering my hopes to convince them to let me go.

"Ho, we don't wants to hurt you, pretty wings! Isn't it, guys?" Concert of cheers and apporval, then the first voice add, as I feel my pevic armour wrenched off me. "We want to have fun! And if you cooperate, we may even let you enjoy it... a little!"

I let out a pitiful, frightened whimper but then, when I feel something really big and hard enter my valve, I scream in pain and arch off the floor. After that point, I can't really recall what happened, only that there was many more times I was entered and pounded into by one of them. At one point, two of them entered me at once, and I felt like dying. It was the most painful thing I ever experienced. But that wasn't over...

"I wants to see his spark..." One of the mech pounding him said, and his companion snickered darkly. "I wants to feel him..."

The third mech was holding him from behind and he heard him laugh, and then rough hands fondled his cockpit and chest in search for the latches to open it, soon finding them. I tried to squirm free, but with two mech pounding me at once, I couldn't move much. All I could do was sob and squirm in pain and shame. Soon my spark casing was revealed and an almost gentle digit caressed it, coaxing it open. I felt like dying, my life-force so carelessly bared to the hungry optics of my tormentors. I heard the clicks of chests partings and I knew they had revealed their sparks too. When they made contact, the three-way merge almost offline me. It was too much, too intense! I screamed at the top of my vocaliser when overload finally washed over me for the last time.

Then everything went black and I knew nothing more...

**oOo**

I don't know how much time had passed when I finally wake up, but the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't on the warehouse anymore. I was laying on a medical berth. And my Master was there too, with anoither white and red mech. Perceptor had a deeply worried expression and he was talking with the other mech, the medic, most certainly.

"And what are the extents of the damages he received? Is he functional?"

The microscope seemed both really concerned and slightly pissed. Not because of him though, but something else. I didn't let them know I was awake and listening just yet. I wanted to know what they were talking about. I was still hurting a bit but it was bearable. I bit back a wince when I felt a twinge of pain in my left wing when I moved a bit. They didn't noticed, to my relief. I kept listening.

"Not that much, fortunately, but there is not the worst of it. I examined him thoroughly and discovered that he had been forcefully merged with at least one other mech, probably two. The results of this are quite obvious."

Now perceptor seemed really angry as he nodded sharply. I had rarely seen my master angry so he must be really mad... Id listened on, and worry was swelling into me as well.

"Yes, I know! I saw the scans! And I wants the mechs that did this arrested for property damage, assault and trespassing on a private ground! Is that understood?! I won't tolerate this!"

His usually even and aristocratic voice was higher than usual with his anger and concern. I was relieved that my master seemed to care that much about what happened to me and I smiled inwardly. I knew he had quite a lot of power and influence and if he could have the fragger that raped me arrested and tried, he will. I then heard something that made me gasp then, and I flinched a bit.

"Do you wants me to remove the newsparks he's carrying?"

The medic's voice was neutral and professional, and my Master sighed deeply, then shook his head. His expression softens as he turned towards me and I did my best to look still asleep. But apparently I didn't fooled him. He knew I was awake, I could tell it.

"No, leave them there. Life is life and it's precious. I'll be able to deal with it, thank you."

The medic nodded and then he left the room, leaving Perceptor alone with me. I online my optics and looked up at him. He was looking at me with a concerned expression but he had a little smile on.

"You know it's impolite to spy on your Master, Skywarp."

I blush madly and nodded hastily, looking sorry.

"I'm sorry Master! I couldn't resist..." I said and then smiled shyly. "You're mad at me?"

"No, of course not! Why would I be? I was teasing you, winglet..." He said and chuckled before sitting on the edge of the berth. "You heard what we said. You understands what that means, Skywarp?"

I look down, it was impolite to meet your master's optics. I was deeply ashamed and felt dirty and tainted. I was carrying sparklings from a rape and it was so wrong. I felt like burying myself in a hole and disappearing. My hands instinctively got to rest over my cockpit and I felt tickling at the corner of my optics. I knew what that meant of course... I would have to be sent to the Slave Nursery when the time comes and my Sparklings would be taken from me. As unwanted as they were, I already felt protective about them. Seekers were always very protective of their sparklings.

"Yes, Master, I understands. Would you let me stay home with you and the others until the birth? I don't wants to be alone for this..." I said and felt Perceptor's hand rest on my shoulder, rubbing softly. It felt good and comforting and I turn my head to lightly nuzzle the caressing hand.

"Yes, you can. As I said, I know how to deal with it." He then sighed and added, still rubbing my shoulder vent lightly. "I'm sorry for what happened, Skywarp. I feel like it's partly my fault for letting you go alone when I knew those gangs existed and roamed the streets near the Public Areas, like the Market. I should've sent Hardsteel with you..."

I nuzzled his hand a bit more and said, looking at him with a smile.

"Master, don't blame yourself! You shouldn't know! It could've happened to anyone else! I was just unlucky to be there at the worst time..." I look down a bit and sighed, feeling tired and drained. "I'm fine now. They did nothing permanent to me... Apart from that, and this is not permanent either..." I concluded while rubbing my cockpit and the newsparks I now knew rested below.

Perceptor smiled at me and rubbed my cheek. He looked like he was relieved I was taking it so good. I then asked a new question that burned my glossa for a moment now.

"How many? How many sparkling do I carry?"

Perceptor tilts his head and answered softly.

"Three. You are with triplets, Skywarps."

Triplets? I must have looked dumbstruck because amusement crossed my master's optics and his smile widened a bit. But it wasn't that surprising, seeing the circumstances. A three way merge usually create multiple sparklings. But I'll be as big as a blimp when I'm ready to spark them... I can't help but chuckle at that image...

_-TBC-_


End file.
